The Love Of A Black Rose
by DesertRose94
Summary: Harry and Draco are sworn enemies. That's all about to change when Draco falls for Harry, but has a secret! After the Battle of Hogwarts, everything is in chaos, as the students and staff try and rebuild Hogwarts Draco and Harry are thrown into a battle of love, self-discovery and acceptance. Will Draco be able to protect Harry if he knew his secret!
1. Chapter 1

The Love Of A Black Rose

Chapter 1

Harry Potter sighed, exhausted, covered in sweat and dirty and feeling like his arms and legs were going to fall off but was distracted by the sound of insects croaking, birds chirping, and the crush of the gravel beneath his feet and couldn't help but smile when the breeze shimmered through the long green grass.

Harry found himself, relaxed, half asleep, half perched in a hot bath with the beautiful orange sunset lighting the sky, and a sweet breeze of cut grass filling the air, Harry forgot about his aching body when Draco started taking over his thoughts.

"Is there room for two", echoed throughout the marbled bathroom.

Harry looked over to see who it was, only to find Draco stood there with nothing but the orange sunset caressing his chiselled body and blonde wavy hair.

Harry didn't reply but his eyes filled with delight.

Draco walked over and ran his through the water.

"Just perfect", he smiled

Draco slowly lowered himself into the bath, and Harry changed his position and sunk himself into Draco's body.

"Isn't it beautiful, I could stay like this forever", smiled Draco, running his hand through Harry's hair.

"Why don't we"

"Because you know we can't be together my black rose", kissing Harry on the forehead

"Why do you call me black rose"?

"It's believed that when two people who are together but were forbidden to be, black roses would start to grow instead of red"

"Sounds like Romeo and Juliet"

"What's that"?

"A play"

"Maybe you could show me sometime", with his head lying on the edge of the bath, watching the rest of the sunset.

Harry's Dream was abruptly disturbed by the sounds of the Slytherine door being slammed and someone cussing, which echoed through the common room.

Harry suddenly sat up, panting, kinda confused about his Dream when he noticed Draco walking past.

"Why did they Have to be put into our common room", hissed Draco

Draco stopped when he noticed Harry was staring at him.

"Weren't dreaming about me Potter"

Harry stuttered "N-n-no"

As Draco went on his way, Harry couldn't help but as he walked away.

Draco made his way to the sofa by the fire place, and took his off shirt but he could feel Harry's eyes were burning on his back and Harry couldn't help but bite his lip in curiosity until he noticed what appeared to be an edge of a black mark on his upper arm.

Draco turned his head slightly to find Harry still staring at him, and heard his heart beat suddenly jump and Harry awkwardly turned away..

Draco perched himself in the sofa and grabbed a black bottle of his bag and took a big swig out of it and looked somewhat relieved but this was short lived when Crabbe and Goyle rudely interrupted him with some comment about the Gryffindor's bunking in their common room.

Draco grabbed his bag and drink and abruptly left.

"Where are you going Malfoy"

"Not now Crabbe's"

Draco swiftly moved through the common room with people turning their heads as he walked passed after over hearing him snapping at Crabb's.

Harry grabbed his wand and his invisibility cloak, threw it on after closing the common room door and began to follow Draco, who was suspiciously looking over his shoulder as he headed up to the 6th year bathroom.

Harry followed Draco into the bathroom but seemed to have lost him.

"Homenum Revelio", whispered Harry, holding his wand just out of his cloak.

"Weren't look for me were you Potter"

Harry jumped and dropped his cloak.

"H-h-how did you know I was there"

"I could smell you"

"Smell me"

"Yeah, I could smell what you were thinking about in the common room"

"You could, how"?

"Particular smell"

"How could you smell something like that"?

"Do you here that"

"Hear what"

"The sound your heart beat increasing"

Draco was now stood behind Harry, breathing heavily on the back of his neck and his hands pressed against his upper arms.

Harry didn't say anything, couldn't say anything, too scared to, too curious to.

Draco leaned in to kiss Harry on the neck, but before he press his lips there, his fangs suddenly shot, which caused Draco to flinch back in fear and cover his mouth.

"What's wrong"?

"Nothing", mumbled Draco.

"Your eyes, they've gone red"

Draco look scared and began to tear up as he tried to leave the bathroom as fast as he could.

"Draco, wait", shouted Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Draco, Draco"

Harry followed out of the bathroom but somehow managed to lose him.

Harry's attention was stopped when a flask rolled into his foot!

Harry picked up the flask,.unscrewed the top and took sniff.

Harry had no idea what the hell it was, but the overwhelming smell cause to gag.

"My, My, what are up to then Mr. Potter"

"Professor Snape, its not what it looks like"

Snape snatched the flask out of Harry's hand and took a sniff.

"One would find it rather odd that you of all People, you happened to have a wolfsbane option in your possession"

"Sir, its not mine, its Draco's, something's not right with him"

"Not this again"

"His eyes went Red and it looked like he thangs"

Snape splashed some of the wolfsbane onto his finger and noticed it had a slight greyish colour.

"Silver"

Harry looked confused to what Snape had said!

"Don't you ever pay attention"

"Obviously not, if Hermione was here"

"Maybe you could get Miss. Granger to give you a lesson sometime"

"What does the silver do"

"In small amounts, silver can temporarily cause a werewolf to change without choice"

"That's all we need, a crazy werewolf Draco"

Snape gave a stern look of disapproval.

"How did Draco end up becoming a werewolf"?

"Sadly, for Mr. Malfoy, he was bitten by the infamous Fenrir Greyback"

"No doubt a death eater to",

"Was, I believe Miss, Granger saw to him during the battle"

"Is Draco going to hurt someone?"

"I doubt it, there's no full moon but as long as Draco keeps his heart rate down, all should be good"

"Where will Draco head"

"Somewhere where most creatures go when they want to hide"

"The Forbidden Forrest"

"Creepy place for a creepy guy"

"How long will the silver be in his system for?"

"From a few hours to twelve, its hard to say for Mr Malfoy as he's a young wolf"

Harry left the 6th floor, and left for the Forbidden Forrest in hopes to find Draco, with much hesitation, Harry was contemplating whether or not he should ask Hermione and Ron to go along with him but after his dream, and what just happened in the bathroom and Snape, Harry thought it would be best If he went alone.

Harry was lost in thought, thinking of what he'd say to Draco, if could say anything to him until his train of though was broken by almost tripping on the same uneven step he nearly falls over every time he goes to Hagrids.

Harry felt uneasy as he stood between Hagrids hut and the edge of the forrest, as the last time he went in there, ironically enough, was with Draco when he was attacked by Voldemort him in his first year.

Harry looked back at Hagrids cottage, which took him a minute to realise he wasn't took a long deep breath and began to walk inside the forrest and towards the lake.

Harry could see Draco from a distance, sitting by the edge of the water, looking down into the water.

Harry managed to get a few feet away before accidentally stepping on a branch, causing Draco to look behind him.

Draco slowly walked over to Harry, and stood there, gazing into his eyes.

Harry noticed his eyes were still glowing Red and his fangs are still out but Draco seemed to be calm.

Harry knew he shouldn't let his guard down, especially with Draco in this state but seeing Draco in a state of vulnerability made him at ease.

A gentle breeze flowed threw the branches and made Draco's shimmer under the moon light.

The tension between began to heat up between the two, until a snap of a branch in the distance drew Draco's attention away from Harry.

Draco listened in, trying to hear in but they were to far away for Draco to be certain.

Draco dragged Harry and started to run and hid behind the giant oak tree several metres away.

Harry was against the tree, and had his mouth covered.

Draco lowered his hand and pressed his finger against his to tell Harry to be quiet.

Draco made his way back to the lake to find Crabb and Goyle stood there

"What are you guys doing here"

"Snape told us you'd be here, that you Shifted"

" Is everything Okay"

" Yeah just my time of the month"

" Are you alone"

" Yes why"

" Coz you're holding a Gryffindor tie"

Draco looked down and realised he was holding Harry's tie.

" Oh, it must of Stuck to me When I left the Castle"

"We better get back before it gets dark"

Draco followed Crabbe and Goyle back out of the Forrest and gave Harry a smirk.

Back at the Castle, Draco was Sat Parched on the window ledge waiting for Harry to Return from the forest.

Harry was lost in thought When a whistling sound snapped him out of his day dream.

Trying to figure where the sound came from, he heard it again from the behind.

Draco hopped down from the ledge, and snuke up behind Harry when headed towards the Herbology classroom.

Draco moved his hair and kissed neck.

Harry almost shit himself and nearly whacked Draco.

"What the hell"

"Did anyone tell you look beautiful in the sunset""

"Did anyone tell you an arse"

"You, frequently"

"What's with the tattoo"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where's Hermione when you need her"

"Does it have anything to do with before?"

"Yes and No"

"Have you heard of the magical creatures called the Veela"

"No, what are they"

"Veelas are magical creatures that are able to perform magic unlike any other. Veelas are known to be able to charm a person into doing what they want"

"A veela sees their mate in a dream, this usually occurs around someone's 17th birthday. During a full moon, the feels tend to be heightened, espcially, sexual feelings".

"So, how do I fit into all of this?"

"Usually, when a Veela finds a mate, it usually a woman, but as you may have figured out, I'm not that way inclined, so I don't know how it works"

"And I can't exactly go to my dad about this"

"The mighty Draco is a scaredy cat"

"What a way to kick a man while he's vulnerable"

"I think I like this side of you, it makes you seem more human", Harry parched his lips against Draco's and watched his pale skin turn a sweet rosy red.

"I don't know how Ron and Hermione would think of this"

"Well, what do you think of this, us, about the Veela stuff"

"In honestly, so confused about the whole thing"

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Well, I don't if I am that way inclined for a start, and how I do know what you feel is genuine or isn't just lust"

"I don't know, it's all new to me to"

"I think that with everything that's gone on, with the demise of Voldemort and rebuilding the school, is it a good idea to dive head first into whatever is this?"

"I guess I could speak to father about the whole Veela situation, and maybe you could speak to Hermione about it to, see what you find out with her"

The last glimpse of the sunset in the horizon disappeared behind the mountain, a cold refreshing breeze set in and whistled down the corridor.

Harry decided to headed to what remains of the library and Draco decided to head back to his room.

Harry made his way to the library and stood still in the door way to find Hermione helping to fix the place up.

"Oh Harry, you're here to help, thank God",

Hermione have Harry a hug and left a big sigh of relief.

"Actually I came to do some research"

Hermione had a surprised but stunned look on her face.

"Well, you maybe able to find what you need, but you'll need to help me clean up a bit"

Harry nodded and began to clean.

"What exactly are you looking for?"

"Anything about Veelas"

"If I remember, there's very little on Veelas, but there is a old book somewhere, it's useless unless you can speak Latin"

"Are you able to read Latin?"

"I understand a few words and phrases here and there but that's about it"

"Is there anything you know about Veelas?"

"When a veela meets his/her mate in real life, it will have the sudden urge to protect and claim the said mate"

"From what I've heard, Veela's are very secretive and information is very scarce. Hogwarts may not be the best place for what you're looking"

Harry kept on helping Hermione to fix up the Library, meanwhile back at Malfoy Manor, Draco stood at front door, hesitant to go in since his parents have been in Azkaban.

The sound of the door creaking rang throughout the foyer as Draco gently opened the door.

Draco slowly made his way to his room, stopping at each room in between as the silence becomes more deafening the more he walks.

Draco found his way to his, and sat down at his desk, and pulled out a piece of parchment, ink and quill.

" _Dear Mother and Father,_

 _I hope you're both doing okay, it still feels unsettling not having you to here, despite the chaos over recent events, I'm still going strong, but some days are easier than others._

 _As you know, my 17_ _th_ _birthday is approaching, which is when a Veela comes of age. I have more questions than answers, and quite honestly, I don't where to start to find these answers, maybe some time in the library may me some good..  
_

_I think I may have found a mate but I don't think you'd approve with who it is or If I'm sure they're my mate yet._

 _I wish you could be here._

 _I hope to see you soon._

 _Love Draco "_


End file.
